Memoirs
by NezuVIX
Summary: "The mask that still remains was not left there on purpose that night. But a reminder to Zuko that what happened that night wasn't a bad dreamed he wished it for, but proof that what happened that night, was real." A love story between the two childhood friends who were once close, and now enemies. This is going to be on hold for a while! Gomen ; ;
1. Beginning

Kaiya slowly walked towards the doorway of her room, staring into the room that's now no longer hers. Her eyes traced the fine structure of the canopy bed, which is covered in beautiful snow white sheets dangling off the sides and flowing elegantly as the wind blows into her room through her open window. Her gaze continued to follow the outline of the bed before setting her sights on the wooden night stand that has a candle and a picture of Kaiya and her dear friend resting on top. She quickly averted her eyes to the other side of her room which contains her closet that's overwhelmed with clothes she no longer needs and a small shelf of knowledgeable contents. Lastly, a mirror hangs on the rough surface of the door.

As Kaiya stares deeply into her room, she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to reveal the person, only to see her mother Ayumu, also frowning at the fact that this will be the last time they can ever see this place again. "It's time to go Kaiya...if you still want to see him one last time, we must hurry now while we still have a chance." She spoke soothingly, taking her hand off her daughter's shoulder, "You have everything you need?"

"Yes mom," Kaiya responded with a nod of her head whilst pointing at the large pack on her back. "I got everything I need."

"That's good," Kaiya's father Ryuu suddenly spoke entering the conversation, "Because once we leave, we're never going to come back to this place."

"I know dad..." Kaiya said nodding her head, "I didn't really have much in the first place anyway, so I think it's going to be fine."

"Glad to hear it," Ryuu said grinning, handing her daughter a mask before putting his on, "Let's go make one last visit before we leave shall we?"

Kaiya and Ayumu both nodded before putting their masks on as well. While Kaiya's parents walked ahead, she took a quick glance at her room one last time and soon ran after her parents to catch up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaiya stands in the trees, blending into the darkness of the night. She scoped her surroundings to identify any live enemies within the area." There is only 2 people guarding the grounds, 1 is in the watch tower right now but he seems to be seems to be sleeping. " Kaiya whispered to her family, "Total of enemies; 3."  
"Good girl," Ryuu spoke nodding his head agreeing. "While your mother and I will handle the guards, you go do what you need to do before we leave this place got it?"  
Kaiya nodded her head. "But Kaiya, remember we have a time limit."  
Ayumu spoke to her firmly, "We can only give you 15 minutes max to do what you need to do."  
Kaiya raised her eyebrows turning her head and stares at her mother behind her mask. "15 minutes in total?" She asked slightly confused.  
"Yes Kaiya," Ayumu replied, "You have 15 minutes to go in and come back. It won't be long until the watcher will probably wake up and notice that their guards are missing."  
"Right," Kaiya said nodding her head. Soon turning her head back at the scene and letting out a small grin. "I'll see you guys in 15 minutes."  
With that, Kaiya suddenly jump down from the tree and soon started to sprint out of the darkness. She entered the building without being noticed by the guards. The moment she quietly entered the building, Kaiya's parents lifted their masks and began to watch their daughter silently from afar.  
"Ryuu," Kaiya's mother spoke, turning her head to stare at her husband. "Is this really a good idea for her to see him one last time?"  
"Yes Ayumu," Kaiya's father spoke calmly, still staring at the entrance his daughter just entered. "If Kaiya believes this is the right choice to do, I'll respect her wishes. I know for a fact that Kaiya leaving him is killing her deep down..."  
Ayumu solemnly looked down to the ground, frowning. She then let out a deep sigh and reapplied her mask once more. The loud cracking of her knuckles signaled her husband that she's ready. Ryuu mimicked his wife's actions and stood by her side. The sweet smile remains to appear on his lips, "Let's go."

Within the darkness of the mansion home, Kaiya sprinted silently within the darkness making her way towards the destination she needs to be, she past thew every guard being unnoticed and continued her way not stopping. Kaiya knew where she was going, after all, this is the place where she always trained in with_ him_. Kaiya never stopped once to take a breather or a anything of some sort. All she could think of is her friend in her mind. That's all she wants to see right now...that's all she wants.

All she wants to see _him_ one last time.

The moment she stopped thinking about him for a second, she finally reached the place she wants to be in right now. She looks up at the door to see an extremely tall thick red pine door with many designs on it made out of metal with the color gold. As she stares closely into the design. Kaiya could see a small dent within the metal design where she remembers kicking into when her friend and Kaiya has a bet.

No doubt about it, Kaiya knew shes in the right place. Kaiya took off her mask and placed her free hand on the metal door knob to open the room as slowly as she can so no noise can echo threw the mansion.

As she open the door slightly, she managed to sneak into the room without making a sound and soon, start to slowly close the door. Once she closed the door, she quietly starts to walk towards the bed here her friend is sleeping in. quietly and soundly.

Kaiya stood next beside the bed starring at her friend with such sad eyes, right now, if her friend was awake, she would right now suddenly tackle him into his bed and start to wrestle to see who is the best fighting between the two, or wake him up and start to make funny jokes. Kaiya would start to tease him while her friend would get angry for waking him.

She knew at that very moment, that this was going to be the last time to see his smiling face again. Kaiya reached her hand out to touch her friend's left side face and started to cress it softly. Kaiya soon started to feel tears start to swell up within her eyes. Kaiya tried so hard to hold the tears in because she knew that if she let one tear go. She would start to cry and it would wake her friend up.

No matter how hard she tried to hold her cries in, in the end, her friend ended up waking up in the end.

She could see her friend start to move around a bit groaning, soon he open his eyes, and gazed upon Kaiya, at first he was expecting her to see a bright smile upon her face with her bright unique eyes shining brightly making his day with just a simple smile, and also expecting moments later to be suddenly tackled off the bed.

But that wasn't what he saw when he awaken, when he opened his eyes to see Kaiya, all he saw was her wearing all black clothing from top to bottom to blend into the night, with a big back pack on her back and a mask on her right hand, with tears flowing down her eyes.

"K-Kaiya...?" Her friend spoke, slowly sitting up from his bed, "Why are you crying...?"

Kaiya shook her head, started to wipe away her tears a bit and looked at her friend with sad eyes. She shook her head once, and soon locked eyes with her beloved friend, not sure what to say in a time like this. Kaiya wants to say so many things to him but no words could come out of her mouth, shes to hurt at the moment to see that the fact that shes living _him_. She knows shes running out of time, but shes still lost in words.

Kaiya's friend didn't understand anything at all, but he thought that this is just a dream, he shook his head a bit and locked eyes with her with sadden eyes. "Kaiya, what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong...?" He said shaking his head, reaching his hands out to touch hers, "Please...tell me why are you crying?"

Kaiya pull her sight away from him, no longer able to look at him, shes can no longer look at him anymore, not like this, not at this moment, nor in a time like this. She tried to take her hand away from her friend's, but her friend grabbed onto her wrist, holding it tightly as he could, like he never ever want to let go of her, causing her to suddenly gasp from the unexpected grip.

Her friend pulled her wrist right towards him, making Kaiya accidentally drop her mask onto the marble ground, only to suddenly feel a sudden warmness against her body. She blinked a few times not sure whats going on right now. But within the back of her mind, a sudden click of realization finally hit her causing herself to blush.

Shes in the arms of her dear friend, being embraced by him very tightly, noticing that this is the closest shes ever been to him physically, Kaiya could feel her cheeks growing more warm, which is causing her to blush more. The feeling she has right now in this exact moment, is killing her.

She looks up at him, to see a large amount of pain in his eyes, which is killing her even more by the mire sight of it, this isn't part of her plan at all, this unexpected turn of evens is just hurting her more then ever, its like the world wants her to be in this pain.

"Please Kaiya," Her friend spoke softly into her ears, now holding her even tighter. "Please don't go...this has to be a dream right? This have to be! Kaiya please tell me...is this a dream?!"

Kaiya feels his heart beat against her chest rapidly, causing her heart to beat as fast as his ,with both hearts beating, both hearts also starts to feel pain, but Kaiya is feeling the pain the most within her. Kaiya felt likes she was going to cry again and feels as if her tears will never stop flowing like a river. Kaiya embraced her friend in return, also not wanting to let go of this moment. Within her head of hers, both her heart and mind both agrees that she never whats to leave his side at all, she never wants to leave his side. Not one bit, she knew that her heart belongs to him, and him only. Even though the two are still so young, she knew that she feels like she needs to tell him how she feels before they part ways forever.

Even if Kaiya wants to hell him how she feels, her body refuses for her lips to speak the words she wants to say. She can't say it, her body and her soft lips refuses for Kaiya to tell her friend how she feels...she knew that deep down. This feelings towards him is next to impossible. She mentally slapped herself for it, 'Silly me...' She thought, 'Were not meant to be together...'

Kaiya slowly started to let go of her friend and walked towards her mask and picked it up, she place the mask on her friend's night stand and turned around facing her friend. Kaiya gazed at her friend, and is about to walk away from him, when her friend realized this, her friend bolted towards her and grabbed her wrist once more feeling the connection between them. When he grabbed her, the memories between the two flashed right before their eyes. With the memories suddenly flashing between the two. Their last memory was those two smiling together, smiling as if nothing in this word would ever happen between the two and have nothing to worry about.

Kaiya slowly turned around to face her friend, who's still holding onto her wrist. Her friend shook his head many, many times not wanting to believe this is real, and what to believe that this is only a bad dream.

"Please Kaiya..." He spoke desperately. "Don't go..."

At that moment, Kaiya starred right into his strong yellow amber eyes while her friend starred into her red amber eyes in return. Her friend's eyes suddenly widen in shock to see that Kaiya is suddenly giving him a smile. She spoke her last words before Kaiya left his room.  
"Zuko..." She spoke softly and making his heart feel warm, "I'm sorry."

Before he said another word, Kaiya could see his father appear behind Zuko and hit a pressure point behind Zuko's neck causing Zuko to pass out.

Ryuu picked up the prince in bridal style and placed him back into his bed where he once again sleeps quietly and soundly. Kaiya's father starred at his daughter looking at her with a frown.

Without another word Ryuu stares at the mask that's laying on top of the nightstand, and soon starred right back at Kaiya. The man started to walk towards the window where he snuck into and jumped out of it disappearing. Kaiya gazed at the window where her father had jumped out of and let out a small sigh. Before she followed her father, She walked towards her beloved friend, starring at him one more time.

Kaiya leaned over slowly, whispered something into his ear and started to close her eyes, connecting her lips upon Zuko's cheek and felt a sudden warmness in her heart again. Realizing that this feeling isn't fake, but real.

Love.

At the thought of the word, Kaiya suddenly dart towards the window and jumping out of it following her father's footsteps with tears flowing down her eyes once more. Quietly blending in into the night with her parents by her side, they disappeared into the night and forever leaving their once called home, called the fire nation.

That very night Kaiya left Zuko, she knew that he have to let go of him and have to someday forget about him. That her parents would say it would be the best for her to left him go and move on.

But Kaiya knew that the feelings for the young man would never go. Even though she knew that this type of of between the two would never come true. This love between the two is not meant to be.

As long as this cold hearted war that rages on without the avatar, She knew that one day, that if Kaiya and Zuko meets once more. They would become enemies.

But Kaiya prays to the gods, begging them to complete one simple request. Just one.

For Kaiya and Zuko to never meet so they won't have to fight, nor for her to ever have to face this pain again, and fight her beloved.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The night when Kaiya left the fire nation, blue mask she wore that night remains on the nightstand. The mask that still remains was not left there on purpose that night. But a reminder to Zuko that what happened that night wasn't a bad dreamed he wished it for, but proof that what happened that night, was real.

_Don't forget_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

_Years Later_

_"Hey Zuko," A young girl spoke to the prince, "What are you thinking about?" _

_The young prince starred at his female companion for few moments, and then looked back at the stars where they lay in the field of grass. "Not to much really, I...I'm just thinking about the future."_

_The young girl sat up and starred at the prince with a questionable look upon her face, slightly confused about the topic. "Why are you thinking about the future?" _

_Zuko let out a sigh and turned his body to face his friend and smiled softly, "Why not?" _

_Kaiya let's out a small sigh and laid back down onto the grass and starred at the stars once more, still thinking about what Zuko had sad. "Why think about the future now?"_

_Zuko stayed silent for a few moments, and soon sighed once more and starred at Kaiya again, who is still starring at the stars. "Because I want to know what will happen next..."_

_All Zuko could hear is Kaiya giggling softly and soon turned her body, now facing the young prince with a soft comforting smile on her face. "There's no need to think about the future Prince Zuko,_ life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards_."_

_Zuko locked his gazed upon the girl shock and amazed with such wisdom. She still has a smile on her face, smiling. Zuko let out another sigh once more at the fact that Kaiya is slowly starting to become like his Uncle Iroh. _

_But Zuko couldn't help but to smile in the end, because Kaiya is different from the rest of the nation. He liked that. _

_Kaiya as well also liked Zuko just the way he is and who he is, not only their extremely close but they both have the same view of the world and only wished for it to be peaceful once more. Kaiya and Zuko locked gazed and starred each other with a smile. Even though Kaiya could feel herself blushing, by the fact that shes starring at the handsome young prince. Kaiya knew Zuko for who he was, not as a prince. She knows everything about them._

_But in the end, Kaiya didn't care if Zuko could see her blush, shes just to caught up in the moment to even care about that._

_Kaiya couldn't help to smile whenever his around her._

_It was like the perfect moment._

Kaiya suddenly jolted out of her bed, breathing heavily as she felt cold sweat twinkle down her face and neck. She felt her heart skip a beat of the thought of the dream she just had. Kaiya couldn't help but to let out a deep, heavy sigh as she ran her fingers threw her long, black with a tint of brown hair. Only to realize it was another dream.

No, _Another Memory_.

She slowly stood up from her bed and walks towards the mirror that hangs above her items. Kaiya looks at the mirror only to reveal herself.

She lets out another heavy sigh and starts to strip out of her clothing and change into her water tribe clothes. She held her thick jacket up in the air and stares at it's beautiful design. It has a design of a kimono top with a hood attached with a furry touch to it, it has a color light blue that matches the rest of the tribe, it also came with a white furry scarf that wraps around her neck, along with the jacket she opens the jacket and it reveals a tight black shirt with the collar that goes up to her neck. As she examine her top wear she slips them on and soon stares at her bottom wear.

She starts to put on her black baggy water tribe pants, and socks. Once she finishes that she placed her foot into her long knee high boots. Once she finishes, she also wrapped her weapon belt around her waist and placed her dagger it's pouch. Along with the dagger on one side, she also picked up a necklace that belonged to her mother and wrap the fabric around her neck. Once she finishes she wrapped the scarf around her neck feeling the scarf's warmth. Kaiya pulled out a black pig-tail from her kimono-like jacket and put her hair up into a pigtail letting her long hair flow down.

She stares at herself once more seeing her water tribe self. She flicked the dangling item that's placed against his neck.

"Another day, another time" Kaiya whispered to herself. Pulling her hood over her head and walked out of the tent.

As Kaiya walked out of her tent, the sun's ray suddenly shined upon the teenager's eyes causing herself to shield her eyes for a bit, after a few moments, Kaiya blinked a few more times and have her eyes adjust to the brightness of the light.

Scanning the surrounding area shes in, looks around to see the southern water tribe walking around, doing their chores like always. The women washing the clothes, seeing Gran-Gran making food, along that the kids playing doing their own thing, enjoying their youth.

Kaiya put her hands in her pockets and walked towards a tent where her two friends live in (Sokka and Katara), as she walks towards the tent she could see her female companion walk out letting out a big sigh while scratching her head in annoyance, which for some reason cause Kaiya to smile.

"Good morning Katara," She greeted the water bender, "How are you this morning?"

Katara looked up at the teenager, no longer feeling annoyed at all and soon smiled right back at Kaiya "Oh! Good morning Kaiya! I'm doing good," She spoke, then pointing back at the tent sighing a bit, "But Sokka over there is of course lazy as always, whatever I do to wake him up, he never seems to budge at all!"

Kaiya couldn't help but to giggle, which received her a bit of a glare from water-tribe girl. "Would you like some assistance?" She asked, giving herself an evil grin.

"Please~!" Katara said nodding her head, now also grinning as well.

Kaiya at first walked away from Katara and disappeared out of sight for a bit, leaving Katara at her tent. Then soon after, Kaiya came back with a small bucket in her hands with water that seems to be freezing cold. The thought of freezing cold water caused two girls grin even more. Katara opened the tent for Kaiya, which she gladly entered with Katara following in behind her.

Both of the girls stood over Sokka who is sleeping loudly, and slightly drooling on the corner of his mouth a bit and is enjoying his rest. Katara giggled a bit while Kaiya hovered the bucket over Sokka's head, still grinning. Giving the sleeping boy one last chance to wake up, Kaiya placed her boot on Sokka's stomach and moved her boot back and forth hoping to wake him up.

Sokka didn't budge.

Kaiya sighs a bit, and looked at Katara, "Now I see what you meant, he really doesn't budge does he?"

Katara shook her head, "Nope, not at all,"

"Well, Katara, here is a new lesson for you today." Kaiya spoke, soon starting to tilt the bucket, "This is a new way to wake up a lazy water-tribe boy."

The moment Kaiya finished speaking her sentence, the bucket that she was tilting, is now fully upside down, causing a huge, amount of cold, freezing water to fall on Sokka. The moment it touched Sokka's face, he suddenly jolted into the air, and letting out a extremely loud shriek, (which the whole water-tribe heard.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Sokka screamed, jerking out of his sleeping bag, soaking wet. "WHY AM I SO WET? WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THIS TO ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Sokka screamed out so many questions from the sudden wake, trying to dry himself out.

"About time your awake," Katara said crossing her arms, "That's what you get for sleeping in Sokka,"

Sokka stopped screaming out questions and starred at Katara, "You did this didn't you?! You used your weird magic on me to wake me up!"

Katara laughs at his comment, then soon pointed at Kaiya, who held up the bucket to his face, "Actually Sokka, it was Kaiya who helped me 'woke you up', since I tried my very best to wake you up, I have to go to plan B, and ask Kaiya to assist me,"

Sokka looked at Kaiya with a hurt expression on his face, soon starts to pout, "B-But K-Kaiya! Why would you betray me?!"

Kaiya placed the bucket on the side and lets out another laugh, "Sorry Sokka, Even I tried to wake you up, but you didn't flinch at all! I thought it was the best way to wake up by pouring water over your head" She said shrugging her shoulders.  
"BUT WITH COLD WATER?!" Sokka screamed once more. Which caused Kaiya and Katara to burst into laughter at Sokka's freak out.

"It could've been worst," Kaiya spoked with a smiles, which caused Sokka to suddenly stop fussing around. Sokka was gazed by Kaiya's smile for a brief moment, then soon looked away from her slightly blushing at the fact that his still half naked. Sokka blushed even more and shooed both the girls out of the tent.

"Y-Yeah, Yeah I'm awake now, so get out of the tent so I can change!" Sokka yelled.

"Yes sir," Katara spoke smiling, leading Kaiya out of their so called home.

Once Kaiya and Katara left the tent and started to walk away, back towards her home, "Well I've done my part Katara, I'm going to go out hunting for food alright? Try not to kill Sokka while I'm gone."

"Alright Kaiya!" Katara yelled waving at her, "I'll see you later then, I'll try my hardest not to kill the bone head!"

Kaiya smirked at Katara's comment, Soon entering her tent and gathered her hunting supplies. Once she obtained her supplies, she hurried out of her tent and walked out of the tribe and began her hunt.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Half a day have passed so far for Kaiya, and she caught many types of fish over the course of the hours, which made Kaiya very proud of herself. Her hunting abilities that her mother have taught her came in handy, she smiled of the thought of her mother and flicked the dangling item over her neck.

Kaiya looked at the beautiful clear sky and a thoughtful look on her face, wondering how her parents been doing.

It's been exactly two years since her mother and father have left with the water-tribe warriors to seek help to fight back the fire-nation. The water-tribe meant a lot to Kaiya's parents, after all, if it wasn't for them accepting her family, she wouldn't be here right now, away and safe from _them_. It's the least her father and mother could do to after all the things they have done. Despite the fact that her father was a fire-bender, who married a water-bender. The tribe accepted him without a doubt. After all, her mother was well respected, and the tribe knew that mother had a great taste of judgment, and it never fails.

Besides that, Kaiya's father and Katara's and Sokka's father were close as brothers, they both agree on the fact that they leave no brother behind.

For the reason of Kaiya's mother going with the warriors? They do need a healer after all, they can leave without her, her mother was after all the only professional water-bender there, and also knew the fire-benders weakness. Even though Katara begged Ayumu (Kaiya's mother) to stay and teach her, she couldn't, she needs to make sure the men would stay in order and in place. Katara was of course sadden, Katara looked up to Ayumu a lot, as if she was her own mother.

Two years...

Kaiya looked down and starred at the ice, to only see her self's reflection. Then her eyes suddenly widen to see her younger self from the past, once Kaiya saw that reflection she kicked the snow to over the ice and started to hurry back to the water-tribe.

"No Kaiya, don't think that now," The teenager said, speaking to herself, "T-That's the past now...I need to move on."

The moment Kaiya picked up her hunting supplies and such, a sudden flash of light appeared in the sky causing herself to drop everything she had on her. She jerked her head upwards and starred at the sky, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"W-What is that..." She asked herself, placing her hand on her stomach and starts to clutch it, not liking the feeling what so ever. "W-What ever that light is, that doesn't look like a good sign at all..."

Kaiya quickly picked up all of the supplies she had with her and started to sprint towards the southern water-tribe without stopping nor taking a breather. Whatever stood in her way Kaiya quickly avoided everything and dodge swiftly and elegantly as much as possible.

But in other words, besides the avoiding and the dodging, she couldn't help but to worry about everyone back at home, that bright light she saw, sure it was beautiful and only see once in a lifetime. But it could cause danger to the tribe, why? Easy, who in the living hell knows hows out there at sea right now, hell there could be fire-nation ships near by and if they saw that light. The first thing their going to think is the complete obvious.

The Avatar.

The thought of the Avatar returning made her stomach suddenly twist and have sudden butterflies jump and flutter within her stomach. The thought of the Avatar made her smile a bit, due to the fact that if his really back, then the 100 year war would finally be put to an end and all four nations can finally be put at peace.

But soon she frowned realizing if that ray of light was the cause of the Avatar returning, then danger that is going to come towards the Tribe will be in deep trouble, and if that does leads up to that situation. Kaiya knew very well that no matter how much she prayed for the tribe to not be endangered at all, realisticly, nothing is safe in this world.

Kaiya has no choice but to let out her secret if the time comes...only if the times comes.  
Which she begs to the lord it won't.


End file.
